Attack of The Killer Rabbids From Outer Space
Attack of The Killer Rabbids From Outer Space is a crossover between Regular Show and Attack of The Killer TOMATOES (show) Plot The Empire advanced a deadly weapon such as "The Killer Rabbids. While that, the K.R invaded Chad's town. Transcript *(This episode begins at Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': Where the filth is Argan!? Its been a few hours that he told me that he found something to help us have victory. *'Zelok': Well has already here right now. *'Aragn': My lord, glad you wanna meet. *(Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen, Igor Smith and Zoltan arrives) *'Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen': Hello, my lord. We here to help. *'Barranco': Welcome, Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen, Igor Smith and Zoltan. I want you men to make me something, a creature that is alive, something called, a Killer Rabbid. *'Zoltan': With pleasure. *(Later) *'Igor Smith': Behold, your finest hour! (Shows a Killer Rabbid in a cage) The Killer Rabbid. *'Barranco': (Holds the Killer Rabbid) So cute, scaley, sweetest, (The Killer Rabbid bites Barranco in the ear) And deadly. With those, I can find a town that your nemesis livss and I shall finally conqur something that shall be hero free! HAHAHA!!!! *(At Chad's Dimension, the city is invaded by Killer Rabbids, eating everything in sight, biting people, and war machines each Killer Rabbid groups approaching destroying every building) *'Chad': Oh, no. *(Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, Wilbur Finletter and F.T. Teleports to the park) *'Wilbur': Here we are the park. *'Chad': Come on. We gonna find help. *'Anthony': Guys, look. *'Black': What the hell!? *(Somewherd in Chad's own, the city. Was a apocalypse while overunned by Killer Rabbids) *'Zelok (Hologram)': So, are there any sign of heroes yet? *'Killer Rabbid like leader (With a spike like mohawk on his head and back to the tail) Not yet, but the heroes are likely to be next as our meal. Or my name isn't Trakol the Killer Rabbid chieftein, which it is.' *'Zelok (Hologram)': Excellent. The lords of the Empire would soon be happy. *'Trakol': And I am glad too to be created with rabbid DNA, gremlin DNA, and critter DNA. After all, we are glad to be members of the Empire. *(At The Park) *'Green': There's someone who can you help us? *'Chad': You the park heroes? *'Zim': Yes. What's the problem? *'Chad': A bunch of muching like aliens attacked my town and ruin everything by eating everything in sight. *'Black': (Spits out some Vodka) WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN ALIENS THAT EAT EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!?!? *'Daniel (G1)': That couldn't been the Empire, they never exactly eat something except fruits and small objects. *'Eddy': Well, whatever they are, we should take them down by necessary. *(Back at Chad's town, again) *'Eddy': Yuck, these aliens reminded me of those empire troops. *'Zim': And they smell bad, but those things couldn't be Empire species, they never have these kind of rabbid like creatures before. *'Goofy': It's disgusting. *(A Killer Rabbid spied on the heroes, then walked away) *(With Trakol) *'Killer Rabbid': Badnews sir, the Heroes found us. *'Trakol': Well, at least we are deadliest and evil, we are borned to be unstoppable. *'Killer Rabbid 2': What can we do to kill the heroes, they never found out that we were new Empire species. *'Trakol': Then we can't let them know unless someone is being a spoiler. *'Killer Rabbid': We gonna kick those heroes butt goodbye, *'Killer Rabbid 3': Of course we are you smart scratch. *'Trakol': THEN FIND THE HEROES WHERE ONE OF THE KILLER RABBIDS HAD FOUND!!!! *'Killer Rabbids': YES SIR!! (Charges to the sense of the Heroes, Trakol manage to block the other few Killer Rabbids) *'Trakol': And the rest of you, makd sure you guard thesecret that way the heroes won't know. *'All': Yes, Trakol! *(Back with the Heroes) *'Daniel (G1)': I felt that we are spotted for somewhere. *'Grimlock (G1): Me Grimlock felt it too. *(All the sudden, the Heroes are attacked by Killer Rabbids) *'Jack Darby': Why does the Killer Rabbids doing here? *'Green': What do you think!? They fricking found us! *'Gumball': (Trying to get a killer rabbid off of his face) Get this thing, off of me! (Gets the Killer Rabbid out, but it scratchss his face and Gumball yells in pain) *'Zim': Gumball, are a alright? (Looks at Gumball's face, gets in shocked to see that Gumball had a scar on his face) *'Gumball': (Worried) How bad is my scar? *'Zim'; Bad. *'Gumball': Aw shoot, what ever those aliens are, they have to be taken down. *'Skoodge': They're so uglier than I thought. *'Bashful': They look like zombies. (A Killer Rabbid bites and grabs the hat out of Bashful while it runs off with the hat) *'Vinny': Run away! *'Ed': Heres something i should've done for a long time ago! (Dressed up in Lethor costume with a spatula) I am Ed, slayer of the aliens! (Spots Trakol leding a bunch of several multiple Killer Rabbids) Hault you evil alien mutants from the Planet Trucraninati! *(The Killer Rabbids hold their laser guns and blast out laser beams at Ed, but dodges and grabs a stopsign) *'Ed': EARTH IS NOT YOU SHALL CONQUR!! (Kills the group, except for Trakol) *'Trakol': While you take out Ed somehow, I shall prepare for some drastic schemes! (Runned off) *(Ed manage to slice many Killer Rabbids to death and encounters a Empire Killer Rabbid war machine) *'Ed': Prepare to be teriminated! (Holds a bigger spatula, slices the machine and explodes in blue electrical flames with a blue colored electrical laser explosen, Ed manage to walk away from the now destroyed machine) *'Eddy': Wow Ed, we should be surprised, good job for now *'Ed': (Happy) Worths nothing. *(Scene switches to Trakol) *'Trakol': Those heroes try to kill the Killer Rabbids. I will have my vengence! *'Killer Rabbid 1': That was only the first wave. *'Killer Rabbid 2': And this is how wave two began. *'Trakol': Perfect. *(Back with the heroes) *'Edd': Hey Ed, I am having a weird feeling than there might be more aliens that the ones that you fought with. *'Ed': Yeah. I saw in a comics. (Gets bitten by a Killer Rabbid) Ow, get it off! Get it off! *'Edd': We save you Ed! *(Edd shoots Killer Rabbid) *'Ed': Thanks. *'Edd': Any time, I hope those aliens never dare to steal our jawbreakers. *'Zeb': Seriously? Why would the aliens steal your jawbreakers? *'Eddy': Does that anwsers the question!? (Poits to a hal bited jawbreaker) *'Zeb': Nope. Not at all. *'Eddy': (Shows Zeb the bitemark on the jawbreaker) This is a alien bitemark! *'Zeb': The aliens did this to your jawbreakers. *'Ed': Of course they did! Time to teach those aliens a lesson. (Gets bitten by a Killer Rabbid) AHHHH!!!!!! *'Zeb': Don't worry. I'll save you. *(Zeb shoots Killer Rabbid) *'Ed': Thanks for saving my life. *'Zeb': No problem. *'Eddy': No time for that, we got to do something with those- whatever hese aliens were called. *'Zeb': Let's kill them! *(A Killer Rabbid roar is heard) *'Ezra': Zeb, I think they heard you. *'Zeb': That Killer Rabbid is good. *(Several Killer Rabbids appeared) *'Eddy': WE ARE DOOMED!!!! *(Someone kill the Killer Rabbids, the other Killer Rabbids retreated) *'Eddy': What the!? Who- Who saved us!? *(The Ghost arrives) *'Zeb': Look is our ship. *(The Heroes aboard the Ghost as it flied away) *'Zim': Thanks for rescuing us, how did you know that we have been engaged by those weird creatures that were deadly. *'Hera': We heard those creatures from all the way from the city. *'Zeb': Well at least we can be prepared to fight those monsters! *'Ezra': Speaking of monsters, what the heck were those things that we fought, seriously!? *'Kanan': We have no clue. *'Wilbur': There different aliens to me. *(With Trakol) *'Trakol': My lord we got a problem. *'Barranco (Transmission): (Frustrated) What kind of problem!? Did the heroes find out ou were there!? *'''Trakol: Yes, but they didn't know that we served you lords. *'Barranco': Well as long as you get things under control, make sure you get rid of them once they came back. (Cuts off the transmission) *'Trakol': We heard the lord, we should be prepared by placing a system that would be 100% hero proof! *(Later) *(Chad's town is seen in a electrical forcefield with laser security turrets and Empire Killler Rabbid war machines guarding) *'Trakol': Now the heroes' mission would surely fall! No heroes could pass this. Never! HAHAHAHA!!!! *'Killer Rabbd 1': Sir, the heroes are approaching. *'Trakol': Well, lets plan a trap for them. *(The Ghost is seen approaching to Chad's town) *'Eddy': When I get my hands on those aliens for ya'll, I will making them pay me 25 quarters for eating a half of my jawbreaker! *'Edd': Seriously, you going to avenge this over a jawbreaker!? *'Eddy': Yeah! Did you got a problem with that!? *'Edd: Nope. Let's kick their butts out of them. *'All': Get them! *(Zim's Gang beated up Killer Rabbids) *'Zim': AND THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! *(Killer Rabbids were injured, damaged, killed and dies by Zim's Gang) *'Zim': Finally HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *'Trakol': I'll be back. *(Trakol teleports out of here) *'Zim': We did it. *'Chad': Yeah. Can we join with you guys and become the new members of the park? *'Zim': Sure thing. Let's go. *(Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, Wilbur Finletter and F.T. are head it to The Ghost and head it to the park) *'Benson': Welcome back, Zim's Gang. You brought someone who can help? *'Zim': Yes. This is Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, Wilbur Finletter and F.T. They are gonna help us. *'Benson': All right. Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, Wilbur Finletter and F.T. wanna join the park members? *'Chad': Sure, Benson. *'Wilbur Finletter'" Time to heat things up. *'of Attack of The Killer Rabbids From Outer Space''' Trivia *Since Killer Freaks from out erspace/Attack of the Killer rabbids from outer space was replaced by ZombiU, there was a chance for the Killer Rabbid like Freaks appear in this episode. *Chad Finletter, Tara Boumdeay, Wilbur Finletter and F.T. got a job at the park. *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen, Igor Smith and Zoltan are working for the Empire. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers